Home
by IronColt77
Summary: AU Beca and Chloe had two beautiful kids and a beautiful life together. It wasn't perfect, but at the same time it was. [Bechloe, small side of Staubrey, lovechild!Emily, heavy OC storylines.]
1. Make This Place Your Home

**When an idea keeps you up all night, write it. If you think it's a decent idea, share it with the world.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the obvious plot line and original characters. Seriously, even the laptop I'm writing on isn't exactly mine (it's my dad's old laptop, don't worry).**

 **Inspired by having Home by Phillip Phillips stuck in my head.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Make This Place Your Home**

* * *

 _"Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
 _Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
 _They fill you with fear_  
 _The trouble it might drag you down_  
 _If you get lost, you can always be found"  
_ _Home, Phillip Phillips_

* * *

17 year old, Emily Mitchell didn't know how she ended up people-watching her mothers, but it was long enough for her 15 year old brother Peyton to come up behind her and ask, "Whatcha looking at, Em?" He then looked what she was looking at, their mothers were cuddled on the couch watching tv. "Why are you staring at moms?"

Emily shrugged there was something about the two of them made her want to stand there and stare and she couldn't place her finger on it, "I dunno bubba." She responded to her brother. "I can't place my finger on it."

Peyton stared at her and the murmured, "You're so weird." He then walked into the room and then said to Beca, "You ready, Mama?"

Beca smiled up at him and said, "Yeah, set it up." She then kissed Chloe and whispered something in her ear to make the redhead giggle.

Peyton was setting up the Playstation when Chloe got up and walked over to Emily and wrapped the girl in her arms, "Hi baby." She said. "You okay?"

Emily smiled at her mom and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm about to head out to Alex's." Beca made a face from the couch that didn't go unnoticed to the teenage girl, "What Mama?" She then asked.

Beca's head snapped to Emily, not realizing her face had been noticed, "Nothing baby, have fun with Alex." She immediately said.

Emily narrowed her eyes at her mother, "No, what was the face for?" She asked.

Beca sighed, "Nothing honey," she said. "It wasn't anything."

Chloe put her hand on Emily's shoulder, "Have fun babe. Be home by curfew please." The redhead said kissing the teenager's cheek.

Emily smiled and then kissed Chloe's cheek before doing the same to Beca and then Beca pulled the girl into her lap and whispered in her ear, "I love you, baby. I'm sorry if you read the look on my face wrong. As long as he makes you happy, I'll be happy."

Beca kissed her cheek before the girl got up and and gently punched her brother's shoulder as she grabbed her keys from the table next to the couch. As Emily walked out of the house Chloe walked back to her wife and sat down and whispered, "What was that about?"

Beca sighed, "I don't have a good feeling about this boy, Chlo." She admitted as Peyton handed her the PS4 controller.

Chloe kissed her cheek and then curled into her as Beca and Peyton started a game of Call of Duty. Chloe watched as her wife relaxed a little more and more as she and Peyton started to play. Beca wouldn't admit why, but she's extremely protective over her two children. Peyton a little more so than Emily because he is her baby, but still a lot over Emily.

* * *

Beca and Peyton were still playing video games when she decided to strike up a conversation, "So, how's Katie?" She asked. Katie his girlfriend of almost a year, or so she thought.

"Dunno," he grunts. "We broke up about a week ago."

Beca paused the game, making him grunt again, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Are you okay?" She wasn't one to show emotions, except with her family. Chloe comments about how adorable it is, how she seems to the world like this big, badass music producer that doesn't take shit from anyone, but she can't seem to say _no_ to the redhead and their two children and she most definitely can't stand it when any one of them are hurt.

He grunts again, "Fine." Then he took a deep breath, "Am I hard to deal with?" He suddenly asked. "Cause that's why she broke up with me. I'm too closed off and hard to deal with." He looked up to his mama with tears in his eyes. "I mean, I know I'm, like, socially awkward and stuff and I know I can't make eye contact to save my life, but I never thought of it as being hard to deal with." He starts to cry a little making Beca scoop her baby into her arms. "I dunno what's wrong with me." He started to cry harder.

Beca rocked him back and forth, "You're not hard to deal with baby." She said soothingly. "I got you. Mama's got you." She continued to rock him back and forth. Something that over the last 17 years of being a parent, she had gotten good at. Especially in the last 15 with Peyton. Everybody seemed to love Emily, so she never really had problems with making friends or being bullied like Peyton did. Peyton was one of those gifted kids, he was the only 15 year old in his graduating class and while Emily didn't want to share her senior year with her baby brother, she had gotten used to it and actually enjoyed having him around. But, when it came to the emotional stuff, Beca seemed to be the one to be better at comforting Peyton while Chloe was better at calming down Emily. It was a balance that the couple learned during their parenthood to these two kids.

Chloe heard crying and walked into the room from the den and saw her 15 year old son cradled in her wife's arms. She carefully and quietly slipped out of the room and back into the den. What their son was crying about, she didn't know, but she knew enough about people and parenthood to quietly give them privacy. And she knew that one of them would tell her later anyway.

When Beca finally calmed him down, she was still slightly rocking him back and forth, she wasn't expecting him to talk, so she was surprised when he did, "I get that I'm special and my brain works differently, but it hurts, y'know?" He took a deep breath and then said, "Why can't I be normal?"

Beca took a deep breath and said, "You are baby."

"Everyone seems to think differently." He mumbled. "School is too easy for me."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed, "Still?" She asked, knowing that he already skipped two grades for the same reason. He nodded. "Okay, that's a conversation that we'll have with your mom and guidance counselor. However," she dropped a kiss on his head, "the whole Katie situation needs to be addressed."

He grunted and mumbled, "I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He then buried his face into Beca's neck, "Do we have to?"

Beca dropped another kiss to his head, "I believe we do." She answered. "Sorry bubba. You know, Mom is going to want to talk about it too once she finds out." She added.

He curled into Beca more, "Do we have to do it _now?"_ He asked.

She dropped another kiss on his head, "No. Do you want to continue playing?" She asked. He nodded his head, "Okay, let's do that."

* * *

Emily came tumbling in a few minutes before curfew, expecting her mama to make some comment about how she was cutting it close, but found herself in a dark living room. She then walked up the stairs thinking that her mama was going to do that dramatic light on thing she did when Emily was late for curfew, but halfway up the stairs, she realized that Beca wasn't going to do it. It made Emily curious to what was going on. She then saw her mothers' bedroom light on a hushed talking.

Emily placed her ear over the door to figure out what was going on, _"I've seen him broken before," Beca said, "but this was a whole new kind of broken."_

 _"You're just used to dealing with Emily with a broken heart," Chloe said softly. "You've only ever had to deal with a broken Peyton when someone bullied him too hard at school."_

 _"Which apparently 12th grade is still too easy for him," Beca said._

 _"Still?" Chloe asked. "I swear that kid is smarter than the both of us combined."_

 _"He is," Beca said. "He really is."_

It was quiet for awhile and Emily decided that she should let them know that she got home safe so she softly knocked on the door, _"Come in," the couple called out._

Emily opened the door and poked her head in, she saw her mom curled into her mama, the brunette, playing with red hair, "Hi, I'm home." The teenager said.

"Oh hi baby," Chloe said. "Thank you for checking in."

She nodded, "Yeah," Emily said before heading back out.

"Wait," Beca said, "hold on, come back."

Emily took a deep breath before looking back at her mama, the couple had shifted over to make room on the bed for Emily to curl into Beca. It had been a common occurrence that happened when she came home from spending time with Alex. It wasn't a secret that Beca didn't like the boy, she didn't hide it very well and she always felt a little guilty about it. So Emily always humored the way that her mama always wanted to hold her a little closer when she got home. It wasn't necessarily needed, but always welcomed.

Emily walked over to her mama, kicked off her shoes, and climbed into the bed and curled into her mama. Beca dropped three kisses down on her head as she held both of her girls close. They sat in silence before Emily asked, "What's your deal against Alex?" She looked up at her mama with questioning eyes which the older brunette is damn sure she got from the redhead curled into her other side.

The music producer sighed, "Nothing love as long as you're happy, I'm happy." She said knowing that it's not the answer that her daughter was looking for. Then she corrected, "Nobody is going to be good enough for you in my eyes."

Emily's eyes rolled, she hated the heteronormative mindset that her mama had when it came to her dating anyone. Chloe never had that mindset, sure, she worried about her daughter's emotional wellbeing, but not in the way Beca seemed too. Emily got up and started walking out of the room before Chloe asked, "Where are you going sweetheart?"

Emily's eyes softened at the sound of her mom's voice, "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." She said.

Chloe watched as her wife's face dropped a little, "Sleep with us sweetheart," the redhead said.

Emily's eyebrows raised, "I'm not five," the girl said.

Chloe smiled, knowing that this would be her response, "I know baby, but it'd make mama feel better." She said.

Emily took a deep breath and mumbled about having to go get ready for bed, "Maybe we can get Peyton in here too." Beca said after Emily had left the room. "Family snuggle session all night, like we did when they were younger."

Chloe smiled softly at her wife, "You just are beginning to realize that our babies are growing up and in return you want them close, huh?" She asked brushing Beca's bangs out of her face.

Beca nodded, "They'll always be my babies, but yeah." She softly said. "I just wanna hold them."

Chloe kissed her forehead and then texted Peyton to come into their room before cuddling into Beca, three minutes later, Peyton came into the room in his pajamas and looked half asleep. "I'm sorry baby," Chloe said. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, "I was half asleep when you texted." He answered. "Family snuggle session?" He asked when Emily came in behind him.

Chloe nodded, "Your mama wants it." She said as the couple separated to let the children crawl between them.

The two children crawled between their mothers, Emily closer to Beca so the mother could hold her daughter a little closer. Peyton turned and buried his face into Chloe's chest, immediately falling asleep. "How does he do that?" Emily asked. "I can't fall asleep immediately."

Chloe started absentmindedly running fingers through his hair, "He was already half asleep coming in here and unlike all of us, he knows how to shut his brain off when he wants to." The redhead said softly before dropping a kiss to his head.

Emily then snuggled into Beca, allowing the music producer to pull her close, "Is he doing okay? I've been trying to keep the bullies away at school and stuff." She asked.

The couple looked over at the girl, "What bullies?" Chloe asked. "Has he been being bullied?"

Emily took a deep breath, "It was the beginning of the school year, they'd shove him in his locker and whatnot. I'd get text messages to come rescue him. He told me he would tell you two." She said.

Beca kissed her daughter's head, "All he told me was that Katie broke up with him because he was _too much to handle._ " She said using air quotes around the last four words.

Emily cuddled more into her mama before saying, "He's the smartest person I know. If I were to have half of his brain, I'd be more than an A-B student. I can't imagine how difficult it could be in his shoes."

Chloe stared down at her son, her precious baby boy then looked back up to where Beca and Emily were snuggling. Her heart couldn't help, but break for what the world does to her son, but couldn't help, but soar when her precious baby girl protecting her baby brother. And as the family fell asleep that night together, she could help, but be thankful.

* * *

Chloe was a doctor, she and Stacie opened their own practice ten years ago and she enjoyed working with the former Bella. They worked with underprivileged kids who's parents couldn't necessarily afford health insurance and it was kind of the best of both worlds. She got to help underprivileged kids while working with someone that over the years became one of her best friends.

Stacie married right out of med school, which came as a surprise to most of the Bellas because she seemed like she'd be the one who would never settle down, but somehow, to everyone's surprise, Aubrey Posen could be the only one who would be able to tame her. So when the doctor and the school administrator settled down and even started a family, the jokes of how whipped Dr. Stacie Conrad-Posen was seemed to settle down enough. Together the couple had two boys of their own. Noah was Emily's age and David was Peyton's. The four grew up together and were practically siblings more so than the cousin role that they set out to be when each were born.

When Chloe walked into work a couple of mornings after the all night family snuggle session, her mind kept thinking about her son. If he was being bullied and Emily was taking care of it, it obviously meant that she wasn't going to an adult about it. Aubrey was the preparatory academy's headmaster and neither she nor Stacie have said a word about her son being bullied or if they did know, why didn't she know about it?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by, "Morning Chloe," Stacie said as they passed each other in the lobby of the office. "How was your weekend?"

Chloe's head snapped up, "Hmm? Oh, it was alright. We pretty much spent it as a family. How was yours?" She responded quickly.

Stacie looked at her friend and said, "Quiet. The boys were out doing their own thing and Aubrey spent most of the weekend working on grants at Heritage, so I pretty much had the house to myself this weekend. You okay?"

Chloe took a sip of the coffee that Beca made sure to make her on the way out, "Hm? Oh yeah. Sorry didn't sleep the greatest last night." She said. It wasn't a lie, she couldn't. She kept thinking about Peyton being bullied at school and Emily _taking care of it._ Whatever that meant. She tossed and turned for hours until Beca mumbled something and then scratched her lower back until she fell sleep.

Stacie nodded understandingly, "Everything okay in the Mitchell household?" She asked.

Chloe nodded then shrugged, "It was a weird weekend," she said. "Peyton is still not being challenged in school and apparently is being bullied or was being bullied. Emily said she took care of it and I'm not sure I want to know what that means."

"Noah and David didn't say anything about him being bullied. Aubrey either." Stacie said. "Aubrey did make a joke about him needing to already be in college already though."

"I think that's the only option that we have right now," Chloe said. "If he's not being challenged enough, it means that we need to do something and if he's being bullied, it may be good to get him out of there."

Stacie smiled at her friend, "You're a good mom, you know." She said.

"Thanks," Chloe said smiling back as a nurse came in to tell Stacie that her first appointment of the day was here. The redhead went back to her office to prepare for her day when she received a text message from her wife that made her smile really big for the majority of the day.

 _I love you beautiful._

Sure it was cheesy, but little things like that meant that Beca was thinking about her and little things like that were reminders that despite everything going on, she had the best wife and best family in the world.

 _I love you too baby. Have a good day. x x_

Chloe smiled down at her phone for a moment before getting paged into her first appointment of the day.

* * *

Yeah, just a little intro chapter. Hoping to create more as the idea develops in my head.


	2. Bad Day

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own anything than the obvious.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Bad Day**

* * *

 _"Cause you had a bad day_  
 _You're taking one down_  
 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
 _You say you don't know_  
 _You tell me don't lie_  
 _You work at a smile, and you go for a ride_  
 _You had a bad day_  
 _The camera don't lie_  
 _You're coming back down, and you really don't mind_  
 _You had a bad day_  
 _You had a bad day"_

 _Bad Day, Daniel Powder_

* * *

Beca didn't understand how her son's brain worked, she didn't understand how he could explain to his older sister her chemistry homework when she could barely explain algebra to the girl. She may not understand how her son's brain worked, but she knew that at a drop of a hat, she would be there by his side through everything - she'd do the same for Emily. Her father questioned how she could just do that for two kids that weren't even biologically related to her in anyway and she always just shrugged because just because Emily and Peyton _Mitchell_ were not biologically related to her doesn't mean that they weren't her kids. Just because they were biologically related to _only_ Chloe doesn't mean that they weren't the ones that came to _her_ after a bad day or when they needed to be cuddled and held.

Earlier on in Beca and Chloe's marriage, they found out that the music producer couldn't get pregnant. And after a short grieving period the two talked about expanding their family and using Chloe as their source of doing so. Almost a year later, the two welcome Emily into the world and two years later that wanted to complete their family with a little sibling for Emily to have and almost a year after that, they welcomed Peyton into the world. Throughout the two pregnancies, Chloe assured Beca that DNA would never be an issue for the kids. That she was still her baby mama and even though the music producer cringes her nose after hearing that, she always felt loved by Chloe and in return _their_ children. When Emily was about 12, Peyton 10, they explained to them that situation in the best way you could for two preadolescent kids. The two children knew that no matter what their mama loved them and will always love them. She was protective especially when it came to the two not-so-little humans that were her children, so when _she_ heard that her son was being bullied it took a lot of convincing on Chloe's part for her not to call Aubrey and chastise her for not looking out for the boy. It took _even more_ convincing from Chloe that she wouldn't bring it up during their weekly double date with Aubrey and Stacie.

"I don't understand why you're perfectly okay with this, Chlo." The music producer said putting on and tying her shoes. "Our boy is being bullied and you don't think we should be talking to his headmaster about this?"

Chloe came out of the bathroom where she was freshening up her makeup and said, "From my conversation the other day with Stacie, she has no idea. Honestly, I think that Peyton should be in college right now. He's not being challenged enough."

"We've talked about this, Chloe." Beca said. "He's too young." They had talked about it when he was 12 and not being challenged in middle school academics, but that was three years ago and clearly Beca wasn't grasping that concept.

"He's 15, he could graduate and go to community college next semester, and then see what he wants to do. I'm not saying that he should move out and go to college because I'm not even ready for Emily to do that next fall. I'm just saying that I think his time at Heritage Prep is up." She said as she sat down next to Beca. "He's not being challenged enough." Chloe then stood up and pulled Beca up with her, "Let's go have dinner with our _friends_ and on Monday we'll go as _parents_ to talk to our child's headmaster about his lack of being challenged and being bullied, okay?"

Beca sighed, knowing her wife was right, "Okay, I'm sorry I'm just protective when it comes to this kind of stuff." Beca said.

"I know," Chloe said kissing her softly. "Let's go."

* * *

Beca was nursing a beer as they waited for Aubrey and Stacie. She wasn't a fan of double dates, but Chloe always made it worth her while. Tonight Beca's mind couldn't get off of Peyton. She knew that she somewhat, inadvertently told her wife that she wouldn't bring it up, but it's what's plaguing her mind. So when the other couple showed up, she chose to be quiet.

"Hey!" Aubrey said holding Stacie's hand as they walked to their usual table.

The redhead jumped up, "Hey Bree," Chloe said getting up to greet them. Beca slowly following her giving Stacie a hug first.

"Hey Beca," Aubrey said giving the music producer a hug. Noticing how tense the brunette in her arm was. She knew that Beca had warmed up to hugs and physical touch in general since she started dating Chloe back at Barden, but this was new and somewhat unwelcome. The two were past the days of not getting along, they considered each other best friends, one of the godmothers of their children, "You alright, Bec?"

Beca still hugged her back when she said, "Hm? Oh yeah. Just a long day." She looked over to her wife who had a worried expression on her face as the other couple slid into the booth causing the other two to do the same.

"How's Danny Stevens album coming?" Aubrey asked to make light conversation. "Obviously good if you had a long day."

Beca smiled and shrugged, "It'll be out just before Christmas." She said. "We're pushing it hard."

Aubrey smiled back and said, "It's nice to see you passionate about your craft. Definitely have come a long way from that girl who used a cup for her Bella audition."

Beca smiled back as a way of saying _thank you_ , before placing her arm around Chloe as the waiter put Aubrey and Stacie's usual drink in front of them. Chloe placed her head on Beca's shoulder as she and Aubrey talked about their weeks with Stacie interjecting every once and awhile. Beca still on her stance to be quiet.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bec?" Stacie finally asked halfway through their food. "I don't think I've ever heard you this quiet before."

Beca nodded her head, "Totally fine." She said. "Just a long day."

Chloe placed her hand on her wife's thigh and whispered, "are you sure?" in her ear. Beca just nodded. Her mind was going a million miles an hour and she didn't want to ruin a perfectly good evening. Chloe squeezed her thigh and kissed her cheek, "So, what's the plans for the Conrad-Posen household this weekend?" Chloe asked taking the attention off of Beca.

"Noah has a football fundraiser and David has a soccer tournament." Stacie said. "So, sports. What about the Mitchell household?" She asked making Beca roll her eyes.

"Emily has a date with Alex," Chloe said gesturing to why Beca was rolling her eyes. "And I think Peyton is just going to probably hang around the house."

Aubrey sat up a little, clearing her throat, she had been waiting all night for the right time to say what she was about to say, "Speaking of Peyton, I want to say now that I apologize for not keeping a better eye on him. Stace told me what you two talked about Monday morning."

"Bree," Chloe tried, "it's okay."

Aubrey shook her head, "No, no it's not. I make jokes about how he should be in college already, but he shouldn't be shoved in lockers and having Emily, Noah, and David covering for him to us." She said making both Beca and Chloe's eyes go wide, "We asked them and you know David can't lie to save his life." Stacie started gently rubbing Aubrey's back, "I'm sorry."

Beca finally took a deep breath and reached across the table and grabbed Aubrey's hand, "You're the headmaster of 1,000 k-12 students, we don't expect you to just keep an eye out for our boy. We get it, but Chloe and I are talking about letting him finish the semester and then put him in a community college for awhile. He's not being challenged enough as it is."

Aubrey still looked extremely guilty, "Bree," Chloe said, "we don't blame you at all."

"Is it why you've been quiet all night?" Aubrey asked Beca.

"Partly, the other part is, I really did have a long day. I was in the studio at 4:30 this morning with Danny. I'm the only producer that he'll work with." Beca answered honestly. She squeezed Aubrey's hand again before saying, "Stop beating yourself up. It's really okay."

"I promise to keep somewhat of an eye on him for the rest of the semester," Aubrey said. "He's my godson, I want to know that he's okay."

Beca smiled at Aubrey and nodded her, hearing where she was coming from, she would do the same for Noah and David. The music producer squeezed the headmaster's hand again before letting go.

* * *

That following Monday, Aubrey stuck to her word, so when she saw her two kids and Emily helping him out of a locker, she immediately began kicking herself again. Before she reached the four kids, she took a deep breath and then said to her youngest, "Why aren't you in class?"

David looked horrified at his blonde mother, "This has always our thing. We have a group text all four of us." He said. "It takes all of us to get him through this."

"It's true, Headmaster Conrad-Posen," Emily said using a voice that she only uses with the woman when they're together on campus. "We run as a unit. All four of us. Especially when it comes to Peyton."

Aubrey looked at the boy who was cradling his arm in his hand, curled into his big sisters side, the sister challenging years of being Beca's daughter. She then asked Peyton softly, "Peyton honey, who did this to you?" He curled further into Emily. "Whoever did this to you deserves punishment. I need you to be honest with me."

Peyton was quiet for a moment, it's not what he wanted. He never told his sister and his cousins who always did it to him. They always intimidated every single person who looked at him wrong. Then when he finally spoke up he wasn't expecting everyone's reaction, "A-Alex Daniels and two other seniors that I don't really know." He heard everyone gasp, especially Emily. She always vented to the boy about her brother being bullied. She never expected him to _be_ the bully.

"Did he ever say why?" Aubrey asked. He was quiet for a moment biting his lip. "Peyton..."

He took a deep breath, "He said that I took too much of both of my moms' attention and that Emily was feeling left out and that I deserved it." He said timid.

Anger rose in Emily, so she said, "He hangs around Kyle Bradford and Nick Richards, so it was probably them." The three Conrad-Posen's stared at her with confused eyes. "What?"

Noah cleared his throat, "You are aware that you just ratted out your boyfriend and his friends, right?" The football player knew the boy was bad news when Emily started dating him, but he never said anything to the girl, allowing her to figure it out for herself.

Emily's shoulders tensed and her jaw tightened, "I'm aware." She spat out. "He won't be my boyfriend by the time lunch is over though."

Peyton tensed a little, "Em, no. You don't have to do that." He said softly. He really didn't want to be the reason why his big sister lost what, or rather who made her happy. _I don't want you to hate me._ He was actually trying to say.

Emily kissed his head, "You are more important than a stupid boy. You're going to be my brother for the rest of my life. Who knows how long he and I could've lasted." She said.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen," Aubrey said, "you," she pointed at David, "get back to class." He nodded hearing the sternness in her voice. "You," she said to Emily, "go deal with your thing with Alex before I call him into my office with his friends," the girl nodded. "And you," she said to Noah, "help me get Peyton to the nurse. We need to make sure that his arm isn't broken." She added seeing that the boy was still cradling his right arm in his left hand.

"Mama?" Noah said as Peyton was swaying a little, losing his balance, "Help."

"I got you," Aubrey said to Peyton. "You two go do what I just told you to do," she said to Emily and David. "You go get the nurse," she said to Noah. All three kids doing what they were told. She cradled the boy in her arms. She knew it was probably be embarrassing, but she needed the boy's attention, "Peyton honey," she said leaning against the lockers, "I got you. Just breathe." The boy was going into a panic attack, something that she wasn't expecting. "I got you honey. I got you."

Noah returned five minutes later with the nurse and the nurse and luckily Aubrey had gotten him to calm down a little bit. When they explained the situation and the nurse checked the boy over and said that a doctor would be needed. Aubrey took a deep breath and got the boy to the standing position, this time panic attack free, he walked into the administration building where he waited for one of his moms to pick him up and take him to Stacie. He, Emily, David, and Noah were the only four non-underprivileged kids that Chloe and Stacie saw. Noah and David seeing Chloe and Emily and Peyton seeing Stacie. When Beca all, but came running into the administration building, she saw her baby boy sitting in the chair with ice on his arm, hiding his face in his hand. Aubrey was paged when Beca arrived, the music producer demanding an answer. Aubrey calmly explained the situation and asked Beca to take a deep breath.

* * *

When Beca reached the parking lot of Chloe and Stacie's medical office, she took a deep breath, "You go in, Aunt Stacie's expecting you," Beca said, "Tell her and your mom that I'll be in there in a moment." He nodded his head before leaving the car and walking into the office. Beca sat in the car for awhile and just started to cry. She _knew_ that she didn't have a good feeling about Alex, she didn't know why at the time, but she just knew that something was off about the boy. Emily had been dating Alex for a little over a year and she never felt good about him. And she always beat herself up because she never wanted to be that kind of parent who hated their child's significant other.

She must've been sitting out there for awhile because she heard the door open and when she looked over she saw Chloe get in. Beca then looked out the windshield and stared at the building, "You were right," Chloe suddenly said. "About Alex."

Beca took a shaky deep breath and then shakily said, "I didn't want to be right though." Chloe took her wife's hand that was still placed on the shift gear and brought it up to her mouth to gently kiss the music producer's hand. "Do we pay more attention to him than we do Emily?" She asked her wife.

The doctor took a deep breath, "I don't know to be honest, does Emily appear to be feeling this way?" She asked. "I know we spend a lot of time with him, but that's only because even when he was dating Katie, he pretty much always stayed at the house."

Beca started playing with Chloe's wedding ring, it was something that she did when she was nervous while holding the doctor's hand, "I dunno really." Beca mumbled trying to hold back tears. "I mean, she's always pretty vocal when she wants something. She's definitely not shy when it comes to those kinds of things."

"I think we should talk to her tonight and see what she's thinking and how she's feeling, but right now, we have a son, that even though he is a child of a doctor and his doctor also happens to be one of his godmothers, is terrified of doctors by himself and I have other patients to see, so can you come in with me please?" Chloe asked. Beca smiled and took in her wife's appearance, she was wearing a black skirt and a white button up with her white coat on. She always found her wife attractive, but there's something about _Doctor Chloe Mitchell_ that was more of a turn on for her.

"Okay, _Dr._ Mitchell." She said seductively beginning to place kisses down her neck.

"Wasn't your dad, Dr. Mitchell too?" Chloe asked trying to get her wife, also terrified of doctors, into the doctor's office in front of them.

"Yeah okay," Beca said unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door, "moment ruined." Chloe chuckled as she was getting out of the car following her wife into the office.

* * *

"Your boyfriend fractured your brother's arm." Beca said sitting next to Emily on the couch that night.

" _Ex_ boyfriend." Emily corrected her mother as she curled into her side. "You were right about him."

Beca sighed, it's not that she _wanted_ to be right about Alex, but she was and she didn't know what to do about it. She sees the heartbroken look on her daughter's face and suddenly her 17 year old has suddenly become that 7 year old that all she ever wanted to do was cuddle into the music producer and watch Disney movies because nothing could've made the _then_ 7 year old happy.

"I didn't want to right," Beca said. "I never want to be right with that kind of stuff."

Emily cuddled further into her and said, "He's my brother. And that comes before a boy that in retrospect was a complete asshat." She said. "It was always about him, never about what I wanted. I thought I loved him, but I guess I was wrong."

Beca kissed the top of the girl's head and she then started what she came into the room to talk about, she and Chloe had agreed that maybe one of them should talk to her and the other should be upstairs cuddling with Peyton. Beca cuddled with Peyton for the rest of the afternoon while Chloe was at work, so the redhead took over when shegot home and Chloe would never admit it, but Emily did better with Beca. It's not something she's jealous about because Peyton seems to warm up to her a lot more, but Beca could get inside Emily's head better and that's what this conversation called for.

"Aunt Bree told us what he said to him that he takes too much of both my and your mom's attention and that you were feeling left out. Is it true? Do you feel that way?" She asked softly.

Emily took a deep breath, there was a point and time that she did feel that way. It was about a year before when a lot of Peyton's social anxiety and anxiety in general arose to a higher level, but they found a balance after that. Sure, her brother did get a lot of their parents' attention, but it's something she's learned to deal with over the years because she knew that her brother did need a little extra attention, it's not easy being him. She vented to Alex about it because he understood, he was the middle child of three. He was either being compared to his older brother's success or being ignored for his younger sister's needs - she thought her venting would stay between the two of them.

She curled as far into Beca as she could and said, "About a year ago, when all of his anxieties turned up about ten notches, yeah, I did. And I learned that he _does_ need you and Mom more, but I also learned to voice what I needed and sometimes I felt bad because you two would be cuddling on the couch taking a breath from being a parent, I just didn't want to be a bother. I don't feel that way anymore though."

"There's no taking a breath or even a break in parenting," Beca said softly, beginning to play with the girl's hair. "Your mom and I are _always_ here for you. I'm sorry that you felt that way even if you don't feel that way now. Sometimes your mom and I forget that you need to check in with you. You were always our extraverted little girl, sometimes we forget you have down days too. I know your mom is the same way and sometimes I forget to check in to see if she's not putting on an act for the three of us and the world."

"I love you Mama." Emily said. "Thank you for always being there for us."

Beca kissed her head, "I love you too baby girl." She said. "What are we watching?" She asked changing the subject.

"I dunno really, haven't been paying attention much." She answered handing her mother the control, "You choose."

* * *

Chloe was upstairs holding Peyton as he slept, she was humming quietly, and running her fingers through his hair. She hadn't seen him this peaceful in awhile and she smiled at the fact that it was in her arms that he could relax. She remembers holding him in her arms for the first time. She had been in labor for more than 24 hours and all she thought about during the delivery was how much she couldn't wait to hold her son in her arms and when she did, she had Beca sitting next to her with tears in her eyes looking down at the boy with complete love and adoration. The boy in her arms now seemed so worried about life, so broken, and she didn't know what to do. He stirred and woke up and saw Chloe staring down at her, he stretched, and hid under his arm, mumbling, "creeper" as he snuggled further in her.

"How are you feeling baby?" She asked as he sat up a little.

"Really sore." He said. "But other than that, okay."

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but Mama and I would feel better if you stayed home tomorrow or well go to the studio with Mama. We'll have Emily pick up your homework for you." She said.

Peyton nodded, "Alright." He said not fighting it.

"We also think that after this semester is over that your time at Heritage Prep is over." She said. "Mama said that there's a good community college near the studio that you can take classes in until you figure out what you wanna do."

"Mama's okay with this?" He asked knowing that she wasn't just three years earlier.

"Why do you think she chose the school closest to Mitchell Records?" Chloe asked with a small smile.

"Ooh," he said with a laugh. "I guess you're right. Are you okay with it?"

"Mama and I got into a huge argument about it three years ago because we were on opposite ends of the situation. So of course." She said.

"I don't wanna be the reason why you two argue." He mumbled burying his face into Chloe's lap. He loved cuddling with either mother, but when he cuddles with Chloe, it's like coming home. Chloe loved holding her children and loved it when they willingly cuddled closer to her.

"Married couples argue. It's the sad fact of life. At the end of the day, we still love each other and _that's_ what matters." Chloe assured the boy. The two cuddled together until Beca came in and said that takeout was ordered and delivered. And then the family of four snuggled close together on the couch watching sports highlights because that's what Peyton wanted. Being a family was the two mothers' top priority that night. And a family they were, shutting out the majority of the outside world. Peyton between Beca and Chloe and Emily sprawled out across all three of them, her head in Beca's lap and her legs in Chloe's. This was the way they liked to be a family after bad days.

* * *

Leave a review if you want.


End file.
